


And then, they knew Fear

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Torture (Brief)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any form. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot.I was reading another story, and I was inspired, that happens sometimes. Here we go.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (past)
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	And then, they knew Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any form. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. 
> 
> I was reading another story, and I was inspired, that happens sometimes. Here we go.

They had made him this way, it was not his fault. He was dark, evil…  _ twisted.  _ It wasn’t his fault, never his fault. He looked back on his life, and smirked inwardly. It had been interesting, to say the least. He sighed softly and leaned back on his rather comfy throne, looking out into the great hall, a great hall filled with his followers. It was the fiftieth year of his rule, and all was prosperous, but it had started with an act so heinous in his eyes, that to this day it still made him see red. 

  
  


~AttkF~

  
  


Voldemort was dead, having been felled by his own hand, his own reflected spell, but that didn’t matter. To everyone else, it was Harry who took him down. The man-who-conquered, the man-who-won. He was a hero again, the savior, the golden idol to them all. Dumbledore had not died, Severus had missed on purpose, it had all been a ruse. Harry found out mere week after the final battle, and he had been ecstatic! Dumbledore told him that the vision of King's Cross had been a powerful ritual, and he was fine with that. 

  
  


He had gotten his mentor back, Severus was alive thanks to quick thinking on Harry’s part, and the world was to be changed. Though, it wouldn’t happen overnight, he knew that. Horrifyingly, to Ron, Harry went back for his last year of school, to get his NEWT’s, and earn that graduation, earn the ability to be an Auror. He made it through with flying colors, even getting an Outstanding in Potions, much to everyone's surprise, even himself. 

  
  


He rose through the ranks of the Auror corps. with ease, his skill and power making his tutors look at him in awe sometimes. He did not know it at the time, but he was still the master of the Elder Wand, his spells were unbeatable, and coupled with his compassion and skill, he was unmatched with his arrests and captures. 

  
  


To top it all off? He was going to be a  _ father! _ He was pleased, more than pleased, he was over the moon! He vowed to be a good father, to be the best father he could possibly be to his child. He read books, talked to older Aurors who had children, even old professors and the like for pointers. Anything to be the best he could be, he would never let his child down. 

  
  


He found out he was to be the father of a little girl, a sweet princess. Oh, he would spoil her, terribly so, but still try and be a respectable father. His wife, Ginerva, was in labor for thirty six long hours, but she gave birth to perfect little girl. He had been on a raid when she gave birth, they had needed his sheer power to burst through some wards. When he arrived at St. Mungo’s, he was met with the worst of news. 

  
  


  
“I am sorry, Mr. Potter… it… it seems your little girl is no longer with us...” The healer had said to him, sorrow etched in her eyes. 

  
  


“What… what happened to my girl?” Harry asked, his tone almost hollow. 

  
  


“We had all the spells right, we checked the perimeter wards, but it seemed we missed a step. We are terribly sorry, but… but dragon pox in a newborn is completely fatal. Once again… we are truly, truly sorry.” She said, and he slumped onto the wall, and the whole ward he was in dropped into a pit of sorrow. His tears, fat, heavy… they dropped from his eyes. Sobs were silently wracking his body, his form shuddering. He had been a father, and it was taken from him, stolen. He felt a hole in his soul, he had already knew of the bond they shared, and it was gone.

  
  


~AttkF~

  
  


Harry became sickly, a shell of his former self after the news, barely able to work. He still had power, still had his skill, but he barely used either. Ginerva even went so far as to deny the attempt to try again, saying she couldn’t go through with it again, as if she blamed him. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. He had a near constant five o’clock shadow, and his eyes were almost sunken in. 

  
  


After nearly six years of this, Ginerva divorced him, and the head of the Auror department, strangely enough one Draco Malfoy, came up to him. 

  
  


“Potter.” Draco said, his usual playful disdain gone from his tone. He got the sunken gaze leveled on him and held in a shudder. “Effective immediately, you are on paid vacation.. Get the hell out of my bloody country and relax. I know it hurts, I’m a father myself… i’d be devastated if…” Draco paused, sighing. “Try and recover, move on for her.” Draco said, a hand on the other man’s shoulder. 

  
  


“I… I can try, Draco.” Harry said, voice hoarse and dry, and then he got up. Draco nodded and then gave the other man a hug, they had become rather good friends. 

  
“Get out of here, alright? And don’t come back until you feel at least a bit of yourself, alright?” Draco said, getting a very weak, very forced smile, before Harry left with not even a small pop of his apparition. Draco sighed, he really hoped the man got better. He missed his happy friend. 

  
~AttkF~

  
  


Belize was an interesting country, yes, he could say that. It was in central America, and he had honestly never even thought of coming here before. It had been on a whim, really, he picked a letter of the alphabet, and the first country with that letter he found had been his destination. It was warm, and humid, but it was really nice. He had a nice hotel, because really money was no object for him. He wasn’t completely loaded, but he had barely spent anything of his Auror earnings. He was frugal, and didn’t need much, and had… he had saved a lot for his daughter. It still hurt to think of her, but he would be strong, for her. 

  
  


He had been there for two weeks when the first real smile came to his face, watching kids play in the waters on the beach near his resort. He had shaved, tamed his hair, and got some actual sleep for once. He was enjoying the sight when he blinked at his view being obstructed, he looked up to see a woman, probably as old as Dumbledore was, looking at him. She tilted her head and spoke, her voice crisp, clear and shudder inducing. 

  
  


“You have had heartache in your life… for this I am sorry.” She said, and he frowned. “Trust in the magic of the island, the magic of yourself, to have joy return to you.” She said, putting a small trinket in his hand and closing his fingers around it. “May you find the joy you seek…” She finished, before hobbling off. Harry blinked at the woman as she left, opening his hand to see the small gem nestled in his palm. It was a small, perfectly cut sapphire, and his eyes watered. It was his little girl’s stone, his sweet Emily. He had chosen the name, after many hours of debate with Ginerva, but he had won her over. 

  
  


He sniffed softly and then smiled again, caressing the stone lightly, he would get better, for her. 

  
  


~AttkF~

  
  


“Excuse me, sir.” A small, sweet voice said to Harry from behind him on one of his walks a few weeks later. Harry turned, a gentle smile on his face as he looked at the little girl. Her hair was a glossy obsidian, and her eyes were a perfect teal.

  
  


“Yes, little lady?” Harry asked, kneeling to be eye level with her. 

  
  


“I… um, I saw your little stone.” She said, pointing to the sapphire that was now a necklace dangling from his neck. “I was wondering if I could touch it. It’s really pretty.” She said, fidgeting bashfully, he was a stranger after all. Yet, she had seen him with such a happy face around everyone, they all seemed to love him! Harry gave a small chuckle, but nodded, exposing his neck and gesturing for her to touch it after presenting it to her. 

  
  


“Go ahead, little lady.” He said, and she gave him a wide grin before she touched it. She gasped and caressed it softly, giggling and smiling. 

  
  


“It’s so pretty, and so smooth!” She said, very well spoken for a girl of her age. She let go after letting the sunlight dance off of it for a moment, before she smiled at him again. “Thank you, sir!” She said, and then hugged the surprised Harry. He chuckled and hugged her back, and then it happen. His magic  **_Sang_ ** to him. It lashed out from his core, and snapped to her. The hole in his core, his soul? Fixed, repaired…  _ filled. _ He gasped and looked at her, her face surprised as well. 

  
  


“What’s your name… little lady?” Harry asked, his tone so soft, so wary. 

  
  


“Emily, sir. Ms. Lillet said it was on my paper from St. Mungo’s.” She said, and something in Harry snapped, but he reined it in for now. He smiled, a watery smile, before he sniffed and spoke. 

  
  


“Can we go talk to Ms. Lillet? I want to ask her some questions.” Harry said, standing and extending his hand to her. She took it without hesitation, his magic was like a warm blanket to her. It was confusing for them both, but it was so perfect. She nodded and walked with him, in silence, to one of the homes facing the beach. They went in and she took him to a rather cozy looking office, and the matron turned as she had been working on some papers. 

  
  


“Ah, there you are Emily!” Ms. Lillet said, looking at the joined hands. “What’s all this, hmm? Have you dragged this young man from his vacation?” She said, softly chiding the girl, who smiled sheepishly, but did not let go. 

  
  


“No… she hasn’t disturbed me, Ms. Lillet.” Harry said, sitting down, with Emily sitting beside him, still not letting go. “I was wondering about… Emily’s arrival here.” He said, and Ms. Lillet frowned for a moment. 

  
  


“Well, normally I do not divulge such things, but you are know even here, Mr. Potter.” Ms. Lillet said, and it was Harry’s turn to frown. “We know of your status in the Auror corps, and perhaps this can help if there is a family who has a missing child, hmm?” She said, and he nodded softly at her explanation. She went to a cabinet, flicking her wand and producing the needed file. 

  
  


  
“Ah, here we are. Emily, no last name oddly enough. She was sent here via portkey, with just this and a warming charm on her bassinet.” Ms. Lillet said, huffing softly. “It was pouring rain, and being a squib she really couldn’t protect herself. Thankfully, there was a slight lull in the torrent, so we heard her cries.” She said, handing him the file. He opened it one handed, and his magic leaped onto the paper, uncovering the charms. Emily Marie Potter, born September fifteenth. His fingers clenched and with a flick of his wrist his wand was out, and Emily was asleep in the next moment. 

  
  


“Mr. Potter!” Ms. Lillet said, about to be very angry with the man, before he turned the paper to her. She read it and gasped, looking at him. She then gasped again, this time in fear at the look in his eyes, the magic pouring from him. “I swear… we did not know. She arrived as I said she did, with nothing else at all.” Ms. Lillet said, panting softly at the oppressing magic in the room, his own breathing heavy in increasing anger. 

  
  


“They… they sent her here. Why? Why… my sweet little girl.” Harry said, looking at the peacefully sleeping girl against him. “Has she been happy, cared for?” He asked, fingers gliding through her hair. 

  
  


“The best she could get, with the budget we have, yes. She has not gone hungry, or been cold, that I assure you.” Ms. Lillet said, and she felt the pressure ease off of her. “She is a squib, but here at Lady Mercy’s, we do not care for such things.” She said, with a little bit of pride in her voice, and the magic lessened again. 

  
  


“I am taking her home, I will explain it to her. Then… then I will get to the bottom of this.” Harry said, voice like steel. He was distracted by a clearing of Ms. Lillet’s throat. 

  
  


“Perhaps, Mr. Potter… it would be best to leave her here?” She started, following quickly as his eyes narrowed. “Not in Lady Mercy’s! No… no. In Belize, away from the country that… cast her aside.” She said, and he seemed to think, so she pressed on. “Make a home here, let her get to know her father away from the society that would see her as a third class citizen.” She said, and he frowned again. She was right, now that he thought about it, the Ministry had changed little. He had been fine, he recalled, but it was because of who he was. He had been so happy, so blinded, that he didn’t really see it until now. 

  
  


“That… is a good idea, Ms. Lillet.” Harry finally said, looking back at the woman, having been staring at his sleeping child. “You can still see her of course, I am sure she would like that.” He said, and she smiled, getting out the proper paperwork. It was a quick process, and he was once again the legal parent of his daughter, Emily. His vacation would run a little long, but he needed it, they needed it. 

  
~AttkF~

  
  


Draco huffed as he got up from his desk, going over to Minister McLaggen’s office, Merlin he hated the git. He knocked and entered, holding in the roll of his eyes of Wetherby sitting next to the minister, talking. 

  
  


“Yes, minister?” Draco asked, coming in and closing the door behind him. 

  
  


“I want to know the status of Potter, Auror Malfoy.” McLaggen said, making Draco frown for a moment. 

  
  


“He’s been on vacation for six months, six months he’s earned, Sir.” Draco said, with that polite tone to his voice. “I informed you of this three weeks ago, sir.” Draco said, wishing to voice his sarcasm, but he would hold it in. 

  
  


“Yes, well, change that. He’s needed here. Six months is long enough, besides, he’s already had six years to mourn.” McLaggen said, huffing. “Get his arse here, or he is fired, status be damned.” He said, and shoo’d Draco away, like a little puppy that had been scolded. Draco, for his part, waited an extra minute before leaving. He was head of his department, and a Malfoy, they bowed to no one. Sure, he ultimately answered to the minister, but it was not like some dog and pony show. He went back to his office, closing it and sealing it, when he was surprised by his floo flaring to life. Only two people knew the password to his work fireplace, and his wife was currently at his in-laws. 

  
  


“Potter!” Draco said, before coming to the man and giving him a tight, welcoming hug. He was pleasantly surprised when he was hugged back. 

  
  


“I have missed you, Drake. It is good to see you again.” Harry said, looking worlds better, with a smile that would rival his own patronus. 

  
  


“You look better, that’s good.” Draco said, before huffing. “McLaggen was just on my ass about you, you know.” He said, and Harry snorted softly. 

  
  


“The man can go fuck himself.” Harry said, before he got very, very serious. “I have a question for you, Drake. A question so unbelievably serious, it might actually test the bonds of our friendship.” He said, and Draco cursed. 

  
  


“Dammit, Potter! I am not gay, I have a wife, who I shag at least three times a week.” Draco said, before Harry looked at him, still very serious. “Oh… you’re very serious.” Draco said, before sitting down. 

  
  


“If, for whatever reason, your child, either Scorpius or Antila, was born a squib… what would you do?” Harry asked his friend, who frowned before answering. 

  
  


“Move to France, or Italy, and commute to work.” Draco said after a few beats. “This society is not good for squibs, and I refuse to raise my child in that.” He said, huffing. “They can learn potions, or work with runes, or be a bloody janitor for all I care… as long as they’re happy.” He said, nodding in finality. His response was a file being pushed in front of him, which he opened and read. His eyes widened in surprise, then alarm, as he looked up at the deadly looking Harry Potter. 

  
  


“I am going to make them all pay, Draco. Starting with  _ her. _ ” Harry said, and Draco nodded, saying nothing. “They took six years away from me, I am going to make sure they understand why that was a very… very stupid thing.” He stood up, taking a deep breath. “I, Harry James Potter, do formally quit from my duties of Head Auror.” He said, and there was a flash of magic, and the deed was done. 

  
  


“Goddammit, Potter… Could you have at least done it in front of McLaggen.” Draco said, before he brightened up. “Tell him anyway, I just get to be there to see his stupid face!” He finished, and Harry nodded. They both went to the Minister’s office, knocking and entering, seeing the same two men that were in there not ten minutes before. 

  
  


“Ah! Auror Potter, good to have you back.” McLaggen said, grinning a wide, oily grin. “I trust you’ve righted yourself?” He asked, and got a blank look in return, before Harry spoke. 

  
  


“Not two minutes ago, Minister, I quit. I am now unemployed. I was merely coming here to give you the proper respect in informing you.” Harry said, with a monotone inflection to his voice. McLaggen frowned and then groaned. 

  
  


“No, no. You can’t do that. We need to get a replacement, that takes weeks!” The minister said, before smiling the same, oily smile. “When we get a replacement, you can quit, don’t worry.” He said after a pause. 

  
  


“I don’t think you understand, minister.” Harry said, the word ‘minister’ spoken with a heavy helping of condescension. “I  _ formally _ quit. I am done, and there is nothing short of me starting from cadet again to get me back my position. Good day to you.” He said, turning to Percy. “Wetherby.” He said with a smirk, before leaving the office. Draco was off to the side, enjoying the snarl on Weasley’s face, and the look of shock on McLaggen’s. 

  
  


“Well, I am off, sir. I have a new head Auror to choose. Good day to you.” Draco said, before leaving after Harry. 

  
  


“Who has she married, Draco?” Harry said, after waiting for Draco to catch up. 

  
  


“Thomas. You remember him, right?” Draco said, and Harry nodded. “Yeah, bloke came into his own with his art. Makes a killing with the purebloods, even if he is looked down by most of them.” Draco continued, snorting lightly. “My Astoria loves the painting he did of us though, damned fine job.” He finished, and Harry nodded before getting into the lift with his friend. 

  
  


“He have a manor house?” Harry asked, checking himself over a few times, running some spells on himself, and it was then that Draco noticed the wand in his hand. It wasn’t his trusty Holly and Phoenix feather wand… it was fifteen inches, and made of elder wood. 

  
  


“Sweet Merlin, Potter… you said you got rid of it.” Draco hissed, a whisper with a bit of fear in his tone. 

  
  


“I called it… and it came to me.” Harry said, shrugging, before looking at Draco again. 

  
  


“Yeah… yeah he has a manor home. Bought it about three months ago. It’s in Wirksworth.” Draco said, and Harry snarled. 

  
  


“I was going to get that house… for us.” Harry said, and when they got to the main level of the ministry Harry flexed his fingers, wand away. “Don’t wait up Draco…” He said, before vanishing with literally no sound. Draco hoped Harry would not doing anything drastic… because if they couldn’t stop him… 

  
  


~AttkF~

  
  


Three months married, and Ginerva Thomas couldn’t be happier. Sure, she had wished to have a lavish life with Potter, but he had been a bit too mopey about their daughter. He was better off, they were better off, after all squibs were useless. She was currently celebrating her birthday at her manor home, her family around her, though Dean was off doing his art thing in Italy. It was alright, it paid for this house, and she was happy. She was not expecting again, despite what Dean wanted, she was too young for that still. Maybe when she was a bit older, then she could try again. It had probably been Potter’s genes, as the Weasley women gave birth to strong children. She was talking with her mother when she groaned softly, clutching her arm softly in pain. 

  
  


“Ginny, are you alright dear?” Molly Weasley asked, concerned for her daughter. 

  
  


“Yes, I am alright mum, the wards were just hit though.” Ginny said, before smiling. “It happens, there are so many people that want my darlings art, but we have the best wards.” She said, getting a soft, tentative nod from her mother. There was another few minutes of conversation, before she let out a cry of pain and dropped to her knees. The music, and festivities, stopped as she did so. She got up shakily, fear in her eyes. 

  
  


“The wards are down!” Ginny managed, before everyone in the party felt powerful wards go up. There was a near thunderous crash on the ballroom floor, everyone moving away as a figure appeared. A wide arc of red light came from the wand of the figure, and only those who had actually fought in the last war were savvy enough to duck. The rest were dropped as they were hit by the area stunner. 

  
  


“Well, well. If it isn’t the former Mrs. Potter.” Came the tone of the Potter Patriarch, his eyes glowing a green that had many of the same war veterans shudder. They had seen that color, the same color as the killing curse. 

  
  


“Harry?” Said Molly, getting up shakily. He blinked and actually paused, looking over at her. “You… you’re looking well.” She said, genuine delight in her voice. “Oh! You must join us… we have missed you.” She said, bustling over to him and giving him a strong hug, which he returned after a few moments. He was surprised, but a part of him relished in this. 

  
  


“No, no. I am afraid I won’t be too much of a guest, really.” Harry said, his tone cold, and it made Molly flinch softly. 

  
  


“You tore down the wards, Harry, why?” Ginny asked, finally getting up as she had been reeling from the separation of her magic from the wards. 

  
  


“Ah, did it hurt, Ginerva?” Harry asked, snarling softly. “Having something  _ torn _ from you!” He said, moving Molly from him gently, starting to advance on the younger redhead. “To think you had it connected to you… ready to enjoy it’s presence for years. Only to have it taken from you!” He snarled again, making her pale. 

  
  


“Harry… what are you talking about?” Came the concerned voice of Arthur. 

  
  


“Why don’t you ask your daughter, Arthur.” Harry said, glaring daggers at his ex-wife. He watched Arthur looked at his daughter, silently asking, but getting nothing. “Tight lipped, are we, Ginerva?” Harry hissed, before looking at his former in-laws, though he still saw them as his family. 

  
  


“Don’t you dare, Harry! This doesn’t involve them!” Ginny snapped out, only to yelp when she was trussed up like a summer pig, and silenced, not even an incantation was uttered. 

  
  


“Harry!” Molly chastised, and then she flinched softly as his gaze fell on her. 

  
  


“She denied you a granddaughter, Molly.” Harry said, and Molly froze. “Oh yes… she sent my Emily away. Because she was a squib.” He said, ready to cut into Ginny with just his gaze. “I’ve been getting to know my sweet little girl over the past six months… and she is such a wonderful thing, so loving, and a bit of a spitfire, like her grandmother… but kind like her grandfather.” He said, smiling gently, already eager to get back to his little girl. 

  
  


“But… they said dragon pox took her.” Molly said, Arthur nodding along with her. 

  
  


“They lied… or they were lied to.” Harry said, removing the silencing charm from Ginny with a flick of his wrist. “Which was it, Ginerva?” He asked, and she frowned. 

  
  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Ginny said, going pale as Harry took out a vial with a colorless, odorless liquid. “You wouldn’t dare!” She hissed, and Harry came over to her, kneeling where she was trussed up. 

  
  


“One more chance.” Harry said, and she glared at him harder, only for her to let out a gasp for air after he held her nose shut for about a minute. Three drops later and her eyes were hazy. 

  
  


“Was the hospital staff lied to about my Daughter?” Harry asked. 

  
  


“Yes.” Ginerva tonelessly responded. 

  
  


“By who, Ginny, and why?” He asked again. 

  
  


“The headmaster, because a squib daughter would be useless.” She responded, and Harry snarled.

  
  


“Did my happiness matter at all?” Harry asked, and she blinked softly. 

  
  


“No. You were to have a powerful child, or no child at all.” She responded, and then got up. He was seething with rage, and then everyone turned as the floo came to life. 

  
  


“I do hope I am not late to the party.” Came the genial tone of one Albus Dumbledore.

  
  


“ **_Crucio!_ ** ” Harry spat out, catching the old man off guard, and he was not fast enough to dodge the unforgivable, dropping to his knees and howling in pain. The party-goers gasped because of this. Their savior had cast an unforgivable, the vile torture curse. He had put their leader under it! They looked at him, and as his eyes were glowing that deadly green, as he approached the writhing, screaming headmaster… and then, they knew fear. 

  
  


~AttkF~

  
  


Harry smiled as he thought about again, the delicious screams of the once venerable old man. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a shaking to his shoulder, looking to his side to see his daughter, Emily, smiling. 

  
  


“You zoned out for a moment, dad, are you alright?” Emily asked, and Harry nodded, giving her a kiss to her cheek. 

  
  


“Yes, my sweet child, yes.” Harry said, before gesturing for her to sit beside him. She had grown into a fine young woman, and had been rather excellent with her rune work, having helped the goblins, and non-magicals make security solutions they had never even thought of. She had fallen in love with, and married Selene Scamander, his friend Luna’s daughter, and he was alright with that. Luna was one of his trusted followers, even if half the year she was off looking for another one of her fantastical beasts. It made him smile again. 

  
  


All was well.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope it can be enjoyed by someone, if it is, please review. Till next time. 


End file.
